Love and Melancholy
by bakuraXryou4everluv
Summary: AU Mana thinks about her relationship with her best friend Marik, after he leaves. She comes to a conclusion all too late. ManaxMarik Inspire by TheTrainTicket's AMV, Whispers in the Dark
1. Chapter 1

Hiya everybody! Sorry for being so late, it's nearing the end of the quarter so I've been studying 24/7. Anyway, this is a short one-shot I wrote for Language Arts, inspire by TheTrainTicket's Mana x Malik video: Whispers in the Dark. ^_^ Enjoy.

oOo

Love and Melancholy

Mana stood at the end of the pier, waving goodbye to the boat, tears streaming down her face. Her best friend, Marik waved back at her, too far away to notice her crying.

A feeling pierced through her chest that she couldn't comprehend. It felt like someone had stabbed a hole through her heart. The hole burned larger and expanded as she felt guilty for her own self-pity. Shouldn't she feel happy for her best friend? He was finally following his dreams, traveling the world, being free. Was Mana a bad person for thinking of only herself?

A breeze swept by, causing Mana to hug her knees for warmth. Four hours had passed and turned to eight o 'clock, yet Mana moved not an inch.

"Mana?"

The brunette turned around, "Hi Ryou," she greeted, her voice strained.

"What are you doing out here? You're going to get hypothermia!" Ryou shouted, taking off his navy blue wind breaker and slinging it over her shoulders.

She didn't answer; the pain hurt too much to say any more.

Ryou sighed,"Come on Mana, I'll walk you home."

He helped Mana to her feet and they began walking to the college dorm room Mana occupied. The whole walk home, Mana said nothing. Her best friend's voice echoed through her head. All of the times they share as children, all the adventures they'd gone on; it all seemed for nothing now, like it was all a big waste of time.

"Mana?"

"Hm?"

"You're home now."

Mana smiled the best fake smile she possibly could, but it didn't fool Ryou.

"We'll all miss Marik, but he'll be back before you know it." Ryou said smiling.

The brunette handed him his coat before unlocking the door, "Goodnight Ryou."

"Goodnight."

Mana shut the door and walked down the hall. She opened the door next to her own. The bed was stripped to the mattress, walls were bare, and the only thing left in the room was a wardrobe and a cable outlet. Tears beaded her eyes as realization hit her all too late; she missed Marik, she wanted him back, and most of all, she loved him.

oOo

Sorry this probably sucked. Lol, I was only aloud to write two and a half pages at most. And I didn't take too much time on it. Please R&R


	2. PETITION

_**EXTREMELY IMPORTANT IF YOU LIKE MATURE STORIES!**_

_**PLEASE READ!**_

Fanfiction will be DELETEING stories that contain yaoi, yuri, lemons, violence, stories based on songs, and any detailed sex scenes. (So… just about every story on the site.) There's a **petition** going around to attempt to stop this. **If you haven't signed it, the link is**: www . change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net  
Please remove spaces and sign petition so they don't remove mature content including fics and accounts.

But there is more! **Black Out Day** is on **June 23rd** (according to GTM timing, so that we know we're doing it together), **DO NOT GO ONTO FANFICTION . NET**. **Don't**** read, ****don't**** review, ****don't**** message your friends, ****don't**** update.** If enough people participate, then the site will notice and will realize we take our stories seriously.

Please spread the word any way you can in any fandom! And let me know if you're going to join. The motto is "Unleash Your Imagination." How can we if we're being given a **LONG** list of what we can and cannot write?

**June 23rd—Remember it. **

**Please! Spread the word and join the fight!**

_**EXTREMELY IMPORTANT IF YOU LIKE MATURE STORIES!**_

I, bakuraxryou4everluv, have already signed the petition. (It requires email, address, and name, but is completely safe, I assure you. So please sign it.) Thank you everyone!

**REMEMBER!**

It doesn't just apply to sexual stories, but ANY stories with mature themes (I.E Violence, Drugs, Alcohol, ect.) Please sign! And please join the blackout day!

**If you feel you just MUST read fanfics on the Blackout day, copy and paste them onto a word file in advance and read them on your computer there. Or, go to one of the numerous other fanfiction website (I.E Watpad, Quizilla, Livejournal, and even Deviantart)**


End file.
